The Little Ice Demon
by KyokiTsuki600
Summary: A 10 yr old girl, Rin, lives with her babysitter, Kurama. Her dad is never around. Rin's life gets more complex when she meets Hiei.currently being edited. sry. ch. 7 has been deleted, i send my true apologies. e-mail questions to me if needed.
1. The Girl and the Fire Demon

Kyoki: Hello all! This is my second Fanfic!

Rin: Yup! About when I was 10!! Who would have thought that I was a—

Ryoku: (nudge) shhhhhhh!! It will spoil the ending!!!

Hiei: why do I have to be in it?

Rin: Shut up and just read. You might like it.

Hiei: (rolls eyes) women...

* * *

Chapter one: The girl and the fire demon.

Rin walked to school on the cloudy day. She was starting 5th grade. She felt so grown up walking to school in her new sailor uniform. It was white with navy blue trimming. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and had a new brief case for her books. Her dad had spent a lot of money on her this year. But then again... Didn't he always? She was a short little girl. The shortest in her past classes, in fact. But, then again, all the other girls were fairly tall. Normal... but still tall. She walked along the streets of Tokyo. The streets were ungodly crowded as usual. But, thanks to her small size, she was able to slip passed the crowd.

As she entered the school yard, she saw something odd. A small shadowy figure in the sunrise on the top of the building. What was it? It looked human all except for his hair. He had weird, spiked hair... he was to weird looking to be a student... but he did look young enough. Rin's eyes widened. Was that..... a sword he had?! He was no student. And he wasn't normal..

'Could he be a demon like dad?' she thought.

Suddenly, he seemed to disappear after looking strait at her. She heard a voice in her head.

'You saw nothing, little girl' said the voice.

The cold voice.

She quickly ran into school and got to her class just as the bell rang.

'What could that have been?' she thought.

She was officially freaked out. But it didn't matter. She had school to worry about already. She sat down and got to work with the assignment they already had. When lunch finally came, she went outside on the school yard. She looked for what ever it was she saw. As she walked along the yard, she heard some one.

"Rin? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside eating lunch?" Rin turned around.

When she saw who it was, she bowed.

"H-hello, Suuichi-San."

"What are you doing wandering out here by your self?"

"I w-was just... um.... Walking?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"And when all you're classmates are in the lunch room? You choose to eat out here? And this is coming from a very friendly little girl." He said as he put his hand on top of her head.

She pushed his hand off her head.

"Hey! I'm not a little girl! I'm an apparition!!! And I'm old enough to walk alone to school!!" she said with a slightly raised voice.

"Don't be in such a hurry to grow up, Rin. You're too adorable to be all grown up." He laughed.

She glared at him.

"FYI, fox, I was out here to find out if the boy standing on the top of the school, and sent me a weird thought was a hallucination or not!!!"

He looked sharply at her.

"What? Did he have a sword?"

"Looked like a katana but it had a different handle than the ones I use in kendo."

"Okay... how did you spot that from down here?" he said looking at the top of the 100 foot tall building.

"I have good vision!" she said smiling.

"I have to go" said the kitsune.

Rin looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Oh! And just a reminder, you're coming over to my house after school because your father won't be home!" he said walking away.

Rin got angry. She hated it when he did that.

"You know, some day I'll hire a baby-sitter who doesn't beat around the bush!!"

"Bye!" He said as he ran off.

Rin sat down on a bench and ate her lunch.

After school she had a lot of home for just the first day. As she entered the apartment complex before entering Kurama's building, she saw the same boy leaving though Kurama's window.

"Hey you!!! Who are you?!" she yelled.

* * *

Kyoki: well, there you have it!! The first chappie!! Please R&R!!

Rin: I love what happens next!

Hiei: and who was this supposed to keep me interested?

Everyone: (throws Hiei in the ocean with a cannon ball tied to his feet)


	2. Ice, Fire, and Foxes

Kyoki: Second chappie up!

Ryoku: WOOT!.. wait... have you even gotten a review yet?

Kyoki: not that I know of...

Ryoku: you need to check your e-mail more often..

Kyoki: I know... anyway, please read and review, while I go check my mail!

* * *

Chapter Two: Ice, Fire, and Foxes  
  
Rin ran up stairs and burst into Kurama's room. 

"Kurama!! This is terrible! I saw some one leave through your window! It was the same guy who I saw on the building! This is terrible! He could be a robber!"--

"Rin?"

"Did he steal anything? What happened?! Are you hurt?!"

"Hold on now.."

"Do I need to go after him? Should I freeze the whole street? Is he a demon? Why was he hear?" she said really fast.

She gasped and grabbed Kurama by the shoulders and pulled him down so he was eye level with her. She looked more worried than ever now.

"Did he take the Playstation2 game console?! Tell me damnit!!! Did he take it?!"

"No, Rin listen."

"OH LORD HE TOOK IT!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" she yelled, shaking him.

"RIN!!!!!" he said grabbing her shoulders, "Calm down!! He stole nothing! No one was hurt!"

"Really? We still have the Playstation2?" asked Rin.

"Oh, and I just got a call from your dad. He went on a business trip. He'll be gone for a week."

"Fine." Rin sighed.

She wanted her dad to be around more often. He would always go on a business trip when it was least convenient for her. He would always take Jaken with him, too. He wasn't her actual dad. But he raised her so far. He was a dog demon. She recently found out that she was a half demon herself. "Rin? Are you okay?"

"No."

"I didn't want to tell you, because I knew it would make you sad. But if I didn't tell you would have gotten mad at me and so would everyone else..... Rin? Are you... crying?"

She was. For the first time in a long while, she was truly crying. She wanted her dad to be her for her. Not going to work for long hours. Not trying to support her. Here. Holding her like she saw all the other father hug their children when they came home. She hadn't been hugged by him in a while.

"Rin...." Said Kurama but he couldn't finish his sentence. He really didn't know what to say.

He pulled her into a hug. After about fifteen minutes of them crying, they began to calm down.

"ugh.."

"You okay now?"

"Yeah.. a little bit." Rin said, "Should I start dinner?"

"You sure you can? Maybe I should tonight. You've been crying a lot."

"But... You can't cook, Kurama."

"You have a point." Laughed Kurama. Rin gave him a weak smile.

Kurama smiled back.

"There's the famous smile I want to see. Now go to the kitchen and start dinner. I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay."

Rin went down stairs and started to make leek soup and rice with teriyaki chicken. She really liked to cook. She made some tea along with it. She set the table (which was low to the ground. Remember, we are in Japan) and sat down on the pillow she usually sat on. Kurama came in and sat down at the end of the table. They started eating.

"You've out done yourself again, Rin. Delicious."

"Mmm-hmm!! I think so! I love to cook!" she said, beaming.

Suddenly she felt a chill down her spine. She looked around.

"What is it?" asked Kurama, looking worried.

"A... demon..." said Rin still looking around.

"Uh-huh..." said Kurama in an I-knew-it way.

He got up, walked out of the dinning room closely followed by Rin. He waited by the front door and listened closely. Then he looked back at Rin.

"Stand back, Rin. Or it might be better if you stand behind me." He said.

Rin walked behind him. Kurama quickly opened the door a moment later and as soon as the door came open, a small black streak whizzed passed them and started to jump all over the house.

"What is that?!" yelled Rin is a state of shock.

Kurama walked into the living room where the thing was jumping around.

"Hiei!!! Calm down! She's a friend!" yelled Kurama.

The black thing stopped revealing the boy Rin kept seeing!

"You can come out now Rin. It's all right." Said Kurama as he motioned for her to come out of her hiding spot.

Rin walked up to the Fire Demon and gave him a good look.

"Hi! I'm Rin! I think we met at me school. Am I right?"

The demon just glared at her. She stepped back.

"Uhhhhh... May I help you?"

Hiei Sharply looked at Kurama.

"A ningen? Kurama.. don't tell me you've grown attached to another useless human."

"She's an ice apparition. Not a human."

* * *

Kyoki: Well, there you have it! the second chappie!! R&R!!!

Ryoku: WOOT!

Kurama: Umm..... Are you ok, Ryoku?

Ryoku: SUGAR!!!

Kyoki/ Kurama: run away


	3. He's Living With Us

Kyoki: Chappie 3!!! WOOT!!!

Ryoku: YAY!!!

Hiei: Read and review so they'll shut up! Please!

* * *

Chapter Three: He's living here

"A what?" asked Hiei with a strange look of surprise on his face.

"You heard correctly, Hiei. She's an Ice Demon. She just recently found out. She lives here for the most part. Her father is always on a business trip." Said Kurama.

Rin felt like time was moving just as fast as the fire demon standing in front of her.

"Umm.... Would you like something to eat? We just sat down to eat." asked Rin.

Hiei Gave Kurama a 'must-I-?' look.

"Yes come join us, Hiei. The girl is an excellent cook. Come sit." Said Kurama, putting his hand on Hiei's shoulder and leading him to the dinning room.

Hiei looked like he was going to strangle Kurama, but stayed quiet as the three entered the dinning room. They sat down at the small table. Rin fixed Hiei a bowl of soup and some rice. The room was filled with silence as they all ate. Rin tried to break the silence.

"So.... Where are you from Hiei?" "

The demon world, little girl. Has the baka kitsune taught you nothing?" snapped Hiei.

"Well I was just asking..." Rin murmured.

"Honestly, Kurama. Where did you get this kid? She knows nothing of her own kind. She's an ignorant apparition!" Hiei spat glancing at Kurama who stayed silent with an annoyed look.

Rin stood up, slamming her cup on the table.

"Listen, punk! I am no little girl! I'm not ignorant! I was born in Tokyo, and I'm still a demon! If you weren't so judgmental and listen with your clogged up ears, maybe you'd hear about the fact that no one likes an ass like you! Did you listen at all in school about people skills? I guess you didn't even have a childhood! Don't go accusing me of ignorance, ass! You have plenty of it! So shut up!!" yelled Rin, now holding Hiei by the collar.

"Rin, put him down." Said Kurama in his usual calm voice as he took a sip from his cup of tea.

Rin let go of Hiei, stepped off of the table and sat back down. Hiei and Rin glared at each other for the rest of the meal.

After the meal was over, Rin finished her homework and took a bath. While she was getting dressed, she heard Kurama and the beast from hell talking.

"Forget it, Kitsune! There's no way I'm staying here until it's safe to leave!"

"Hiei, you really don't have a choice! If you go home, they'll find you!"

"Shut up!! I'm not staying here with that little witch!"

"Don't talk about Rin that way!"

"Why don't you make me?!"

"Okay. I will."

"Kurama? What are you doing with that bat?... why is the bat spiked? Why are you coming over to me? Why are you raising the bat?....... O MY GOD!!!"

Rin heard them battling.Then, after fifteen minutes of the noise, she heard Kurama yelp. She quickly ran down stairs and saw Kurama sitting on the floor holding his leg. Hiei was walking over to him. In a panic Rin started running over to the demon.

"Kurama? Are you all- AAAAHHHH!!!" yelled Hiei as his body was consumed by a whole block of ice.

"Rin?" "Are you okay?! Did he hurt you?! Oh no! you're bleeding! That gash on your leg! It's huge!"

"Rin? Why did you just freeze my friend?" asked Kurama.

"Huh? But he was hurting you.... I heard the noises.. and you are hurt.. I thought.."

Kurama laughed. "He would never hurt me. He may seem scary but he's harmless to his friends!"

"Oh! Ummm.... Well he deserved it..."

Kurama laughed again. "He'll unfreeze himself in a minute. Oh. And by the way. He'll be staying with us."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Kyoki: Well, there you have it. Chapter three.

Ryoku: it was good! I think I shall review it! (looks at readers) hint- hint!!

Kurama: Now, Kyoki. Get working on chapter five.

Kyoki: (groan)


	4. A Morning With Fire

Kyoki: I wrote the chapter. Ya happy Kurama?

Kurama: yes.

Kyoki: Good.

Kurama: ummm...

Kyoki? Kyoki: yeah?

Kurama: never mind.. I'll tell you when the viewers are finished reading.

* * *

Chapter Four: A Morning With Fire & Meeting The Quest

"He can't stay her!!!!!"

"He has to."

"But.. But he's a criminal!!"

"I feel insulted."

"I mean.. Well... You know what I mean!"

"You don't want him to stay here because you hate each other?"

"Yes! There's no way I'm staying in the same apartment complex as that little egotistical son of a..."

"Rin!"

"Brontosaurus!"

Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Just bear with me here! I don't need anymore yelling from you or Hiei. Now go to bed!"

"But."

"Now!"

Rin marched up to her bedroom in a rage. Him?! Living here?! This was an out rage! She wasn't going to spend one moment of her time with that bastard! What was Kurama thinking?! Rin had a hard time sleeping that night. She couldn't stop thinking of the nightmare.

The next day, she got up at five o'clock in the A.M. and went downstairs after getting dressed. She sat next to Kurama after getting herself some hot cocoa. Kurama had on his reading glasses and was reading the paper. He looked up from the paper.

"You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep."

"I see."

At that moment, Hiei came in with a spikes doggy collar and leash on and a huge glare greeted him. Rin was also greeted with a glare. This went on for about five minutes until Kurama broke the silence.

"Good Morning Hiei. Did you sleep well?"

"Ugh..."

"And you? Rin?"

"Anou..."

"Anything you both would like to say?"

"I got one thing to say."

"Yes, Hiei?"

"Why is the thing staring at me like that?" he said pointing to the glaring ice demon.

Rin stood up, slamming her hands on the table.

"Thing?? Who are you calling a thing??"

"You apparently."

"SHUT UP!"

"So, she learns to demand people now?"

"Now Hiei, don't insult Rin like that."

"So what if I am? Not like a weak ice demon like herself would know."

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE EGOTISTICAL BASTARD!!!"

"Rin! What have I said about that language??"

"It's not my fault he's so judgmental!"

"I'm setting up ground rules, fox."

"What?? No way! If you don't get to then you shouldn't!! Right, Kurama?"

"Sit down and listen to the rules, Rin."

She sat down, staring at the kitsune. She couldn't believe this. 'Why am I always the one who has to obey? Why can't I do what I want for a change? Why should this little bastard get special privileges?' she thought.

Hiei set up his rules. He did get a little angry though every once in a while. Here is the List and the conversations in between.

1. Never go in my room, weakling. Or else a certain Quest class will be invited here.

"Hiei! You wouldn't!"

"It's so you make sure she doesn't come into my room."

Rin Had heard of whom they speak. She never met this Karasu, but she's heard awful things about him.

2. Never back sass me.

"But..."

"What did I just say, ningen?"

3.Never touch my katana or you will be sliced in half by it.

4. Never mention my sister.

"You have a sister?"

"Yes! He doesn't like to talk about her very much."

"What did I just say, Kurama."

"What's her name?"

"Yukina. She lived in the Ice World."

"Kurama..."

"Oh! Is she pretty?"

"Yes very."

"Kurama, I will rip out your vocal cords."

"Wait. If Hiei is a fire demon... then how is she an ice demon like me?"

"Their parents were Different types of demon. Hiei is like his father and you can guess the rest."

"KURAMA!!! I AM SERIOUSLY GONNA MURDER YOU!!!!!"

"Please continue, Hiei." Said the kitsune with a big smile coughshigurecough.

5. Never talk about my clothing and why it's always the same.

"You never wash your clothes?? EWWW you're even grosser than I thought!!" Hiei glared at her.  
6. And finally, don't criticize anything I do.

"For a mean person you sure do have a lot of rules."

"Which you'd better follow."

"Oh yeah? And what if I say no to your stupid rules? Are you going to hurt me? You can't hurt me. No one would like that. You're all talk! Nothing but a pile of words with out a backbone!

"Take that back."

"Make me!"

Hiei lunged at her as Kurama yanked back on the leash, sending Hiei backward straight into that wall.

"Rin! Quickly go! I'll try to calm him down!"

"Okay!"

Rin walked out the door as she saw hiei foaming from the mouth and barking like a dog at her.

"Jeez!"

She walked out on to the streets while it was still dark. She was looking down at the ground and was walking so fast, that she bumped into a small group of men ho had surrounded her while she wasn't looking. She looked up at the one in front of her. He grabbed her arm.

"Hello doll face. What's a cute gal like you doing out here at this time of day?"

* * *

Kyoki: Yay! Four is Finished! throws party

Ryoku: joins

Kurama: Wait!

Ky/Ry: stop

Kurama: get working on chapter four.

Kyoki: What are you, my editor? For heaven's sake! You are the exact opposite of Shgure!

Kurama: Who?

Kyoki: holding in laughter nevermind....


	5. Befriending the Quest Class

* * *

Kyoki: Yes! Chappie 5 is up!

Rin: Yay!

Ryoku: WOOT!!

Kurama: Cool!

Hiei: whatever...

* * *

Chapter Five: Befriending the Quest Class

Rin Didn't know what was happening. She felt the blood splash on her hands and legs. She felt the souls rise through the air. Even though they were perverted creeps.... She never wanted to see this... hear these screams.... Feel this blood.

Suddenly.. it all stopped. She felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"What are you doing out here this time of the morning?", said the killer.

She pushed his arm away and backed away in fear.

"Go away!", she said with out opening her eyes.

"That's a poor way to treat some one who just saved u from a group of disguised demons."

"What? Demons?" Rin said and she opened her eyes and looked at the man.

He was tall, had long raven hair tied back into a lose pony tail, and wore a long black coat that looked like it was from Hot Topic. He had indigo blue eyes and was carrying a metal mask in his hand.

"Why are you out here while it's still dark?"

"Well... I was... going to school?"

"The grade schools don't start until 8:30 A.M. It's 5:30 A.M. right now."

"Well.... More time to study!"

"You don't have any text books."

"Mind your own business!" Rin snapped as she started to walk off.

"You know? You're pretty fiery for an ice demon." Rin stopped and turned around.

She stared at the man. He had a satisfied look on his face like he knew that would get her attention.

"Who are you?" Rin asked.

"I'm a friend of Kurama's, Rin. You most likely have heard nothing but bad things about me, living with him."

Suddenly it hit Rin.

"You mean to say you are Karasu?"

"The one and only, Rin."

Rin was suddenly scared. She backed away in fear. Karasu looked disappointed.

"You are frightened of me, Rin?"

"Y-Yes..."

He shook his head and bent down so he was eye level with her.

"You know, you shouldn't always rely on what others tell you. It shows u can't think for yourself and u will believe anything they tell you even if it's not fully true. I have no intention of harming you. Your baby sitter and I never really got along. No one can accept me for who I am. I hope you will. I hope you choose to believe what your heart tells you. Not what someone else tells you."

Rin was truly amazed. He wasn't the type of person she heard he was at all. He seemed so much more gentle. This was the person who just murdered those men... and nearly killed Kurama... but wait... didn't Kurama kill him? This was getting to complicated. Maybe this wasn't the same man! But, then again, how did he now Kurama and that Kurama said bad things about him? And how did he know Rin's name? This was definitely Karasu.

"Well... thank you... for saving me."

Karasu smiled.

"Anytime. So... what are you doing out here this early, exactly?"

Rin told him the whole story about how Hiei lost it and how he's living there now.

"You've had a rough morning so far and it's only 5:45."

"Yeah, and I didn't get much sleep either."

"Are you hungry, Miss Rin?"

"Yeah!"

"I'll take you to the Café. Do you have money?"

"Well.. I, Uh... no."

"Don't worry. I have enough money for 10 people. Come on, Rin."

"Okay!"

Rin followed happily. She had to admit she was a little surprised. He was totally different than she expected. Was he up to something? No. He couldn't have been. He had no reason. She was hungry anyway. They entered the café. Karasu turned to her.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Um... Cheese Danish and a cup of hot cocoa."

Rin spotted a phone booth in the corner of the café.

"Um... Mr. Karasu? Can I go use that phone booth real quick?"

"Sure."

Rin walked inside the booth, paid, and dialed her dad's cell.

"Hello? Daddy?"

* * *

Kyoki: Well, there you have it! Chappie six is coming soon!

Ryoku: good thing that old fox ain't here tonight or he'd really be pushing you to finish the next chapter.

Kyoki: yeah!

Kurama: suddenly behind them old fox?

Kyoki and Ryoku: jump AAHH!!

Kurama: Kyoki. Get working.

Kyoki: I know. I know.


	6. Talking with Dad

Kyoki: I hope you're happy, fox-boy.

Kurama: yes. Yes I am.

Rin: Chapter 6 ladies and gents!

Ryoku: WOOT to the chappie!

Hiei: just get on with it.

* * *

Chapter six: Talking to Dad

"Hello? Daddy?"

"Hello Rin. How are you?"

Rin hated the way he said that. Like, she was just some old friend he sees every day.

"Fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"How long are you going to be gone this time? Kurama said a week."

"I'm afraid it's going to be longer than that."

"What?! How long?!"

"A few months."

"Dad! You promised! How could you do this to me?!"

"I'm sorry, but my boss says I have to stay or I'll be out of a job to support you."

"I don't care! I need you hear!"

"Calm down Rin. It doesn't become you."

"How can you be worried about that?!"

"I'm not. I just don't want you to be this stressed. It's not good for you."

"If you'd be home a little more maybe I'd be less stressed!"

"Can you really blame me, Rin?"

"Yes."

She hung up the phone quickly, holding back tears. She slowly walked to the table and laid her head down. Karasu walked over to the table after he had paid for the food. He looked at Rin.

"Rin? Are you okay?"

Rin nodded.

"How was the conversation with your dad?"

Rin automatically started crying. She never cried this hard in front of anyone. She felt like a baby.

"Rin? Rin, what's wrong?"

She buried her face in her hands.

"Cry, Rin. You've needed to for a long time." He said patting her back.

Rin cried so hard. But it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. It felt good.

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Hiei was sitting in his bedroom with his sword in his hand, eyes glued to the television, which was playing the Matrix. He laughed like an idiot when someone got killed. Kurama was down in the kitchen.

"Hiei?!" he called.

"What?!" Hiei answered.

"Do you want any popcorn?"

"What?!"

"I said: Do you want any popcorn?!"

"Does my foot have a corn?!"

"Popcorn! Do you want any popcorn!!!???"

"Wake up early in the morn?! Why?! I already did!"

"NOOOO!!!! Do you want any popcorn?!"

"What do you mean I look at porn?!" Kurama couldn't take this anymore.

He marched up to Hiei's room, Opened the door, and repeatedly whacked him with a random pillow.

"Popcorn! Popcorn! POPCORN!!! Can you here me now?! GOOD!!!"

Hiei sat on his bed, wide-eyed and shocked beyond reason. And plus he was just hit with a pillow with a block of lead in it.

"Yes... I would like some popcorn. What are you yelling at me for?!"

"GRRRR!!!!!"

Kurama marched back down the stairs, into the kitchen, made a bowl of popcorn, marched back up the stairs, into Hiei's room, shoved the bowl of popcorn into Hiei's hands, and marched back down stairs cursing.

Hiei sat there bewildered.

"I wonder what he was so pissed of about? Ah, well. At least I got my popcorn!"

Hiei began to eat the popcorn.

"Ha Ha! You died smith... MWAHAHA!!" He laughed pointing at the screen laughing like an idiot.

Kurama was reading a book, listening to the fire demon.

"Oy.."

That evening...

"Rin, how was your day?"

"Good, I guess.... Odd.... But good."

"How so?"

Hiei butted in while trying to eat his soup.

"Why ask? She is weird."

"Hiei. Stop it."

"Say that again, lame-brain." Rin snapped.

"My pleasure, midget."

"You should talk!!!"

"I am talking, stupid."

Kurama, out of frustration, stood up.

"BOTH OF YOU!!"

They both stopped and starred at the frustrated dkitsune.

"Thank you."

Kurama sat back down and ate the rest of his food.

"Hiei, please do the dishes."

"Make her do it!"

"No."

"You owe me, you hear that!?"

"Now would be nice, Hiei."

"GRR!! Damn it all."

Rin stuck her tongue out at him.

"Rin, please help him."

"What?!"

* * *

Kyoki: Well, there you have it! Chapter 6!

Rin: I loved it!

Hiei: I didn't! I had to do dishes!

Rin: So did I!

Kyoki: if they fight... Kurama might pay more attention to the instead of me! So I may not have to write the next-

Kurama: Kyoki?

Kyoki: I know, I know.


End file.
